


Laundry Day

by luckypixi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Humour, Jim being Jim, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bones can't find his socks one morning, Jim resolves to do the laundry for the week. When Jim arrives at the laundry room, he realises that it isn't such a bad job after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt; a character will do laundry and they are surprisingly overenthused about it.  
> No slash, please comment and let me know what you think!

'I can't live like this, dammit!'

Jim opened one bleary eye and yawned as he adjusted to the darkness. 'Huh?'

It was dark in the dormroom, and Jim looked at the clock. 5.06.

'Bones? That you, man?'

'No, it's the Grim Reaper, who do you think it is?' Bones shot back through the darkness.

Jim reached over and turned the lamp on. He sat up and laughed; Bones was wearing just his underwear and one sock, hopping around on one foot.

'What are you doing?' he asked, yawning again.

'Looking for my other sock, dammit!'

'Take one of mine' Jim offered.

'Jesus, what are we? Highschool students? I thought it was your turn to do laundry this week?'

'No, next week, man.' Jim stretched.

'Dammit…' Bones trailed off and Jim watched him put his blue medical uniform on and do up his boots. 'I gotta go, surgery in half an hour…'

'I'll do the laundry, Bones' Jim stretched and got out of bed.

'You sure?'

'Yep, don't sweat it'

'Alright…see you later.'

'Bye, honey!'

Jim laughed as Bones grumbled out of the door.

-x-

The laundry room was empty when Jim arrived, so he quickly packed in three machine loads and set them to work. He'd come straight from the gym, so he was grimy and sweaty. Taking a look around, he quickly shrugged out of his kit and put them in the wash too.

He went and sat back down at the wooden bench, dressed only in his underwear.

He looked up when the door opened. 'Oops, sorry! I didn't realise this was-…this is the laundry room, right?'

Jim grinned at the brunette cadet who came into the room, admiring the faint blush on her cheeks. 'Yep, come on in. There's plenty of room for the two of us.'

'Sure…' The girl took out her phone and Jim watched her tap out a message. 'Loads of my friends have washing to do as well.'

Jim's beam widened. 'The more the merrier,' he said, moving up so the girl could sit down.

He looked up again when the door swung open. Six more girls came in, each carrying a small bag of washing.

'Wow, looks like it's not just me and Bones who leave the washing till the end of the week.' Jim mused, smiling.

'Is this standard dress for the laundry room?' one asked, looking Jim up and down.'

'Regulation Dress, yeah.' Jim nodded.

The girls smiled at each other and started stripping off…

-x-

'Thought I'd still find you here…' Bones didn't look up from the tray he was carrying. 'Cadet Peters told me you came straight here from the gym, so I figured you'd be hungry-'

Bones looked up. 'Oh.'

Jim was standing in the middle of the soapy, steamy laundry room, surrounded by scantily clad girls.

'Hey, Bones!' Jim called, smirking at the doctor, who put the food down on an empty bench. 'Don't'cha wish you'd done the washing now?'

'Nope. I see you've got your hands full.' Bones winked. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Jim grinned as the door shut behind the Doctor.


End file.
